


猫化（下），双丑骨科

by Zillavaleska



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: ., M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-18 23:20:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22334806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zillavaleska/pseuds/Zillavaleska
Summary: 没有接着前文继续写，因为觉得无论怎么改都很牵强，或许在他们再度相遇的时候就不该想着开车的。。这篇的时间线大概是杰罗姆被杰罗麦捡回家半个月以后，一辆小型的哈雷摩托送给大家。
Relationships: Jeremiah Valeska/Jerome Valeska
Kudos: 5





	猫化（下），双丑骨科

**Author's Note:**

> 没有接着前文继续写，因为觉得无论怎么改都很牵强，或许在他们再度相遇的时候就不该想着开车的。。这篇的时间线大概是杰罗姆被杰罗麦捡回家半个月以后，一辆小型的哈雷摩托送给大家。

“Bro,I'm hungry.Is there anything to eat?”清晨醒来的Jerome冲着忙于“工作”的哥哥叫嚷着。  
重生的Jerome仍然没有褪去猫耳和猫尾，在情绪波动严重的时候甚至会变成猫。每当Jeremiah看到这样的Jerome便没了一点脾气。为了方便随时“管教”这个不听话的弟弟，就在工作室给他弄了张折叠床。好在Jerome在哪都睡得香，睡觉的时候也比较安分。  
“There are biscuits on the table，juice and wine are in the cupboard.（桌上有饼干，果汁和酒在柜子里）”Jeremiah头也没回的回答道。  
见自家哥哥下了床就不认人的样子，Jerome气鼓鼓的抓起一瓶酒和一大筐子饼干，坐在Jeremiah身边吃了起来。  
Jeremiah用眼睛偷偷瞄了一眼Jerome，有些惊讶，因为他记得Jerome是不喝酒的。随即他摇了摇头，把这个愚蠢的念头赶了出去，他对现在的Jerome几乎一无所知，除了认识到Jerome的疯狂外，对他的印象似乎还停留在小时候。  
想起弟弟小时候的样子，天真、无助，那青一块紫一块的皮肤，那总是脏兮兮的小脸，穿得也就比乞丐好那么一点，尤其是在受了委屈之后用红肿的眼睛看着自己，用糯糯的声音叫“Brother...”的时候……真是该死的诱人。不得不承认，Jeremiah有一个病态的嗜好就是看着自己的弟弟一点点的堕落，因为自己而堕落，每当别人厌恶Jerome，Jerome总是会来寻求他的安慰。一开始自己会轻轻的抱住他，后来觉得这样还不够，这样的Jerome还没有完全绝望，所以刻意的，几乎幸灾乐祸的当着Jerome的面，撕下自己伪善的面孔。Jerome扭曲而又绝望的表情，他到现在仍然印象深刻……  
临走的那一晚，看着因为自己的诬陷而被打的半死不活的Jerome，Jeremiah终于忍不住了，决定第二天去请求Jerome的原谅，并向Laira Valeska那个婊子坦白，不知道自己会不会也被打的半死啊……但无所谓了，只要能够Jerome的原谅……带着美好的念想，Jeremiah陷入了沉睡。可自己不知道，当晚就会被带走，来不及告别，来不及说出那句“I'm sorry.”再见面时，Jerome已经疯了。  
不过没关系了，他们再也不会分离了。看着坐在一边气鼓鼓的的Jerome，Jeremiah终于露出了久违的笑容。收回思绪，Jeremiah继续投入他的毁灭大计中。  
Jerome对于这种下了床就翻脸不认人的行为表示深深的厌恶，他用力的嚼着饼干，仿佛那是Jeremiah的肉，时不时喝一口酒，打上一个响亮的酒嗝。  
面对画错四次的图纸，Jeremiaha终于爆发了：“STOP!!!You have eaten too much!!!”   
Jerome白了他一眼，把小甜饼推到一边。他确实吃得够饱了，不过他还可以喝酒。在打了一连串酒嗝后，Jerome被Jeremiah从折叠床上拉了起来。此时的Jerome已经是醉的双眼迷离，有种说不出的魅惑（？？？）。Jeremiah凝视着那双眼睛，似有欲火中烧，他吻住了Jerome。禁欲了二十多年的Jeremiah没啥吻技，动作几乎可以算是啃咬。他掠夺着Jerome的呼吸，出于本能的伸出一只手，加深了这个吻。有人形容接吻是蜂蜜的味道，但Jeremiah不喜欢蜂蜜，太甜太腻。而这个吻是甜橙味的，和自己最喜欢吃的小甜饼一样，虽然Jerome刚刚确实一直在吃甜橙味的小甜饼，但Jeremiah觉得自己的弟弟的吻就应该是这样的味道。Jerome昨天洗了澡，所以现在浑身散发着一股淡淡的桔梗花香。一吻终了，Jerome的眼眶微红，大口的喘气。在酒精的催化下，皮肤渐渐泛起粉色，猫耳微颤，虽说不是楚楚可怜，却也分外的……勾人。  
没有犹豫，Jeremiah抱着Jerome走向了办公桌，然后粗暴的撕开身下人的衣服。Jeremiah一贯冷静，可在面对Jerome时却屡屡失态，就像现在这样。他自己也为此感到诧异，不过现在他可不想去思考自己的脑子为什么不受控制了，因为眼前的Jerome实在是令他沉沦。  
桌面冰凉的触感让Jerome倒吸了一口凉气，他茫然的看着不知为何兽欲大发的哥哥。事实上，他的脑袋中还是充斥着伏特加，所以甚至没有弄清现在的状况。喝醉的Jerome倒是安分了许多，软软糯糯如同孩提。直到被火热贯穿才让他意识到了眼前的状况。  
兄弟俩对性爱的了解来源于Laira那个疯疯癫癫的酒鬼婊子。当初他们偷看的时候觉得这是一件令人愉悦的事情，不过经历了第一次的交融Jerome改变了看法。Jerome是天生的领袖，所以尽管自己是被压的一方，却仍出于主导地位。他确实感受到了快感，但那是来源于痛苦本身，所以他不想再来一次了。他大声叫唤:“NO!!!You son of bitch!”Jeremiah丝毫没有停下的意思，毕竟Jerome也没有什么可以威胁到他。最后在Jeremiah的爱抚下，Jerome硬了，可耻的硬了。他从没觉得自己这么讨厌自己这具敏感的躯体。最后他还是妥协了，揪着自家哥哥的衣领把他们之间的距离拉近，凑上去索吻的同时把Jeremiah整齐的衣领弄得一团乱。  
“Why do you always wear such burdensome clothes，bro？（为什么你总要穿这么累赘的衣服）”  
Jeremiah露出了自己的招牌笑容:“我没你那么欠操。（英文中木有这么贴切而又接地气的话惹(›´ω`‹ )）”  
不知触碰到了哪一点，Jerome突然发出一声变味的呻吟。要知道之前Jerome叫的几乎像被人踩了脚。发觉了Jerome的变化，Jeremiah更发努力的朝着那点冲刺。 “You are... fucking bitch,Jeremiah!(杰罗麦你个欠操的小婊砸！）”Jerome只感到大脑一片空白，一阵从未有过的强烈快感贯穿了他。  
Jerome的后穴猛烈的收缩，几乎把Jeremiah夹射了：“You're wrong,my dear brother.Now I'm fucking you.”  
Jeremiah握住敏感的猫尾，以后入的姿势发起进攻。这个姿势达到了从未有过的深度，加之来自尾部的酥麻，Jerome在一声尖叫中再次达到高潮。可Jeremiah却堵住了那个小口。看着那张熟悉的脸，准确的来说是和中毒（？）前的自己一样的脸，露出深陷情欲的表情，Jeremiah全身的细胞都叫嚣着，脑中只剩下无尽的征服欲。  
“Let me shoot,please...”Jerome哀求着。Jeremiah也无心再刁难，抽插了十来次便射在了Jerome体内，同时松开了手。Jerome在没顶的快感之下昏死过去。Jeremiah看着昏过去的Jerome，轻轻的吻了上去，如同对待一件稀世珍宝。  
“I love U,Jerome.”


End file.
